Home Town Trouble
by chilled monkey
Summary: Tyranno and Sadie are threatened by an old enemy of his.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh GX or any of its characters. This is a work of fan fiction, no profit is being made from it.

 **Author's Note:** This story is set post Season 4. It takes a few liberties with Tyranno's back-story. If that bothers you just consider it an AU.

* * *

Sadie entered her apartment and shut the door behind her hearing it close with a familiar 'click.' _Thank goodness that's over_ she thought as she removed her hat and breathed a sigh of relief.

Normally she enjoyed working at the Card Shack very much, but like any job it had good days and bad. Today things had been very hectic and she, Dorothy and Tyranno had all been rushed off their feet. It would soon be time for winter break at Duel Academy and many of the students were flocking to buy as many cards as they could before heading home.

 _Still it's over now_ she thought. _I can relax a little._

She had just finished making herself a cup of tea when the doorbell rang. Curious she walked up to the door and opened it. Her face brightened immediately as she saw who it was.

"Hey Sarge" she said.

"Hi Say" replied Tyranno. "I ain't disturbing you, am I?" he asked.

"Not at all" she replied. "I just made some tea, would you like some?"

"Sure."

A few minutes later they were both seated at the kitchen table sipping their tea. "So what brings you here Sarge?" Sadie asked.

"Well it's like this Say. Ya see I'll be heading back to the mainland during winter break to go and visit my old hometown."

"I see" she said with a nod. "Well I hope that you have a good time there."

"Huh? Oh no, it ain't that. I was sorta hoping that you'd like to come too. I mean, unless you already made plans."

"I'd love that" she replied with a delighted smile. "I'll have to check with Dorothy but it should be okay."

"All right" Tyranno exclaimed, pleased by her response. He grinned happily at her. "Thanks Say. It'll be a lot more fun with you there."

"You're welcome Sarge" she said with a matching grin.

* * *

"Of course you can go" Dorothy said when she asked her about it. "Most of the students will have gone home. I can manage until you come back."

"Thank you Dorothy" Sadie said happily as she hugged the older woman.

Dorothy hugged her back. "I hope that you have a good time Sadie and take care" she said with a warm, maternal smile.

"I will. And don't worry; I'll make sure Sarge stays out of trouble."

They both laughed.

* * *

A few days later, Sadie and Tyranno boarded the ferry that would take them from Duel Academy Island to the mainland. They stood by the railing and watched as Dorothy waved to them from the pier.

"Have fun you two" she called.

"We will, thanks Dorothy" called Sadie as she waved back.

"And don't forget to call me" she added.

"You got it Ms Dorothy" Tyranno called.

The ferry continued out to sea and before long Duel Academy was no more than a speck in the horizon. Sadie put her hands on the railing and peered at it intently.

"You alright Say?" Tyranno asked.

"I'm fine" she replied. "I just hope Dorothy will be okay without us."

"She'll be fine. Heck maybe she'll even appreciate it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she'll have more time alone with Chancellor Sheppard" he said with a sly grin.

She laughed. "Yeah that's true."

Just then rain began to fall from the thick grey clouds overhead, light at first but quickly growing heavier.

"Dang, we'd better get inside before we get soaked and die of pneumonia" said Tyranno.

"You don't have to say that twice" she agreed as they hurried below decks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Traitor of All Traitors:** Thank you very much for your review. I hope it lives up to the potential you see.

 **Ilovevocaloid93:** Thank you for your review. I apologise for the chapter's shortness and will try to make them longer in future.

* * *

Fortunately the voyage passed without incident and before long they arrived at the mainland. It was early in the morning when they arrived and at Tyranno's suggestion they rented a car to drive to his hometown.

"It ain't far. We can get there in just a couple' a hours."

"Good thinking Sarge" Sadie agreed. "With everyone home from Duel Academy the taxis are probably really busy right now."

"That's just what I was thinking."

It did not take long to find a car rental. Soon after that they were driving down a motorway.

"So what's your town like?" she asked.

"It's a nice little place" he replied. "It wasn't always that way though."

"What do you mean?"

Before he could answer her there was a rumble of thunder overhead. Sheets of rain began to fall in a sudden heavy downpour.

"Dang it! I was hoping we'd seen the last of that rain on the ferry." The rainstorm had stopped before the ferry arrived at their destination but the skies had been heavily overcast since then.

"Anyway, a couple a' years ago there was this gang that terrorized the town. They were smashing up property, mugging kids, you name it." He hesitated for a long moment before adding in a low voice, "And I was one of them."

She looked at him in surprise. "That doesn't sound like you Sarge."

"Yeah well I wasn't the same guy then that I am now. One day the guys beat up this old guy real bad. They hurt him so bad he ended up in a coma. After that I just couldn't handle it any more. I went to the cops and told them everything."

"What happened then?"

"The cops rounded up the whole gang except for this one guy that fled town. I got off light since I'd help bring them in."

He again paused, seemingly lost in thought and then smiled. "Don't worry Say. That was a long time ago. Ever since then it's been a really good place. I wouldn't have invited ya if it wasn't."

As they conversed neither was aware of a black van that was following them a discreet distance away. Its black paint gleamed wetly in the rain and pale headlights, kept low to reduce the risk of detection, shone faintly in the gloom.

The driver of the foreboding vehicle kept his eyes fixed on the car in front of him. _It shouldn't be long now_ he thought.

* * *

A few minutes later the downpour had increased. Although it was still afternoon it was dark as night. Tyranno frowned as he peered into the watery dimness. The rain sleeting against the glass reduced visibility to near zero, even with the windscreen wipers at full speed.

Just then he noticed something and fought off an urge to punch the wheel. "Darn it!"

"What's wrong?" Sadie asked.

"We're running out of gas" he explained. "The guy at the auto rental told me the tank was full."

"Oh dear. We won't have to walk the rest of the way, will we?"

"Naw, I know where we are. There's a gas station a little while away. We can fill it up there."

They came to the gas station a few minutes later and Tyranno parked by one of the pumps. "Hold on just a sec Say, this'll only take a minute."

"Sarge you don't want to go out in that weather, do you?" she protested.

"I'll be fine. A little rain won't hurt."

He opened the door and got out. Right away the downpour soaked him. For a moment he was amazed by how loud it was as the rain drummed on the metal surface of the car, the road, the puddles and the pump, the different sounds blending into an incomprehensible jumble.

As quickly as he could Tyranno filled the car's tank and then strode towards the station to pay for it, unaware that he was being watched.

 _Perfect_ , thought the observer. _It was worth bribing that attendant to give him a car with the gas tank nearly empty. Soon it'll be time he got what he deserves._

* * *

Sadie peered out of the window, studying the patterns formed by the rain as it ran down the glass. _Sarge must be crazy to go outside in this_ she thought. _I hope he doesn't catch a cold._

Just then she saw Tyranno step out of the station, having paid for the gas and start back towards the car, one arm raised to shield his face from the driving rain.

As he walked past a black van a shadowy form sprang out and pressed a rag to his nose and mouth. He started to struggle but then slumped as the chloroform took effect. Within seconds he was out cold.

"Sarge!" Sadie cried as the shadowy figure opened the back door of the van and dumped Tyranno inside before hurrying around to the front. The van's headlights came on as the engine started and it began to drive away.

Without hesitation, Sadie slipped from the passenger seat into the driver's seat and started the engine. She quickly dimmed the headlights as she steered the car out of the station and drove after the van, taking care not to get too close while still keeping it in sight, no easy feat given how dark it was.

"Hold on Sarge" she said quietly. "I'll get you out of this."

The van soon came to a derelict warehouse, its windows shattered and boarded-up. It came to a halt and the driver hauled the still-unconscious Tyranno out. Having parked a short distance away, Sadie watched as he was dragged into the warehouse.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyranno came awake with a start as a bucket of cold water was thrown over him. "What, who the…" he spluttered.

"Glad you're awake, old buddy" a voice growled. "I don't want you to miss anything."

It took a moment for Tyranno to recognize the voice. He shook his head, clearing away the last of his drowsiness and focused on the speaker.

In front of him was a young man his own age, even taller and more heavily muscled than him with black hair gelled into short spikes. He wore tattered jeans and a scuffed jacket. His face looked as if it was fixed into a permanent scowl.

Tyranno recognized him and his eyes bulged as he said, "Sludge."

He tried to move only to find that his hands were handcuffed behind his back. "What in Sam Hill?"

Only then did he realize that they were in a large empty chamber with bare wooden walls and floor. There were several wooden posts, one of which he was handcuffed to, and a small table on which lay a duel disk and a key. Bright fluorescent lights glared down upon him.

His captor laughed humorlessly. "Oh you remember me, I'm touched." His scowl deepened as he added, "do you also remember how you sold us all out?"

"Dang it Sludge, what you guys did was wrong! Everything we did was wrong, but beating up that old guy went too far."

"Save it, I ain't interested in speeches" Sludge replied. "When I heard you'd gone to Duel Academy I thought about heading there myself but I decided it'd be less risky to let you come back to me. But anyway enough chatting, it's time I taught you a lesson you won't have learned at your fancy academy. I'm gonna teach you what happens when someone betrays me." He cracked his knuckles menacingly

"Stop!" a voice called.

He spun around to see Sadie standing a short distance away. "I won't let you hurt Sarge" she said firmly.

"And how are you gonna do that?" Sludge asked curtly.

"Say, get out of here! Run!" Tyranno yelled.

Sadie forced herself to ignore him and said "how about we settle this with a duel? I win and you let Sarge go."

Sludge leered at her. "And if I win you'll do whatever I want."

Her determined expression didn't waver. "Deal."

"Say, don't!" Tyranno yelled. "I ain't worth you taking a risk like that!"

"You're my friend Sarge" she replied. "I won't abandon a friend."

"Say…"

"Shut it Ty, the deal's been made" Sludge snapped as he put on his duel disk. He smiled mockingly. "Since I'm such a nice guy I'll let the little doll go first."

"Thanks" she said wryly as she took out her own duel disk and put it on. Both duellists activated their disks and exclaimed "let's duel!"

Sadie drew a card and examined her hand carefully. _I better start out slow_ she thought.

"I set one monster face down and end my turn" she said.

Sludge grinned. "My move. First I send King of the Swamp from my hand to the Graveyard. This lets me add a polymerization card from my deck to my hand. Now I play polymerization to fuse Humanoid Slime and Worm Drake to form Humanoid Worm Drake!"

A bizarre monster appeared in front of him. It was formed out of blue-grey liquid with a tail, no legs, two wing-like structures on its back, a pointed head and two arms, one of which ended in a scythe-like blade.

 **Humanoid Worm Drake: ATK 2200. DEF 2000**

"Humanoid Worm Drake, attack her face down!"

As the monster flew to attack and slashed with its arm blade at the face down card, Sadie called, "not so fast! I reveal my face down, Swarm of Scarabs. This monster's flip effect destroys one monster on your side of the field."

The holographic card flipped upright and exploded in a shower of pixels, but as it did so Humanoid Worm Drake was engulfed by a swarm of black scarab beetles. A second later and it too exploded.

He glared at her venomously. "I end my turn" he growled.

She smiled as she drew another card. "I summon UFO Turtle in attack mode."

Her monster materialized on the field. It resembled a giant green turtle with its shell replaced by what looked like a silvery flying saucer with a pointed top and a row of circular yellow lights running around it.

 **UFO Turtle: ATK 1400. DEF 1200**

Sadie was usually reluctant to attack her opponents, preferring a stall and burn strategy, but this was too good an opportunity to ignore. "UFO Turtle attack him directly!"

UFO Turtle hissed and fired a yellow laser. Sludge doubled over as the beam struck him squarely in the chest.

 **Sludge** : 2600 Life Points.

"Yahoo! Go get him Say!" Tyranno cheered enthusiastically.

"Thanks Sarge" she said. "I place one card face down and end my turn"

 _My Gravity Bind trap card should stop him if he tries to attack_ she thought.

He drew a card and looked at it, his glower fading as he saw what it was. "I play Pot of Greed. We all know what this does" he said as he drew two more cards. "I now play the spell Water Hazard."

A holographic card depicting a cresting wave materialised in front of him.

"With no monsters on the field I can use this to Special Summon a Level Four or below Water Type monster from my hand. I summon Gruesome Goo."

The monster that appeared was a large blob of brown ooze with two bulging eyes on stalks and a wide mouth filled with sharp teeth. A curved blade sprouted from its side.

 **Gruesome Goo: ATK 1300. DEF 700**

"And as that was a Special Summon I can also summon Mucus Yolk."

Another slimy blob materialized next to Gruesome Goo. This monster shone a dark red and was featureless, save for an orb in its centre where the glow emanated from.

 **Mucus Yolk: ATK 0. DEF 100**

She fought off an urge to grimace at the two gross monsters but then she noticed something odd about the second. _0 attack points? That monster has to have some kind of effect, but what could it be?_

"See little doll, at first I was gonna go easy on ya" Sludge sneered. "But now things are gonna get nice and messy, thanks to my field spell Umi. Not only does this give my monsters 200 extra attack and defence points, it also takes away 200 attack and defence points from yours."

The spell activated, covering the field in water. UFO Turtle seemed to droop slightly and its saucer-shell turned red-brown with rust while both slime monsters expanded in size.

 **UFO Turtle: ATK 1200. DEF 1000**

 **Gruesome Goo: ATK 1500. DEF 900**

 **Mucus Yolk: ATK 200. DEF 300**

 _That means his monster is now stronger than my turtle_ she realized in alarm. _And since its only a Level 3 monster my Gravity Bind won't affect it!_

"Gruesome Goo, destroy her turtle!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Traitor of All Traitors:** Thank you very much. While researching monsters for this story I came across Humanoid Slime, Worm Drake and Humanoid Worm Drake. This in turn led me to re-watch the original series as I had completely forgotten about Yugi's duel with Strings. I liked those monsters and wanted to include them.

 **Ilovevocaloid93:** I appreciate the review and your advice. However, with all respect, I feel that ending every quotation with a full stop is too limiting for me and I simply don't feel comfortable doing so. I hope you will continue to enjoy my story despite this.

* * *

"Gruesome Goo, destroy her turtle!"

The ooze monster slithered forwards and rose up in a wave that crashed down and engulfed UFO Turtle. The other monster held its shape for a second before being completely dissolved by Gruesome Goo.

 **Sadie** : 3700 Life Points.

She called, "I activate UFO Turtle's effect. When it's destroyed in battle it lets me Special Summon a Fire monster with 1500 attack points or less from my deck. I now summon Solar Flare Dragon!"

A giant horned orange serpent wreathed in flames appeared in UFO Turtle's place and reared up like a cobra. At once the flames went out and it lowered its body but it still glared at the opponent.

 **Solar Flare Dragon: ATK 1300. DEF 800**

"Even weakened by your field spell my dragon is still too strong for your other blob," she said confidently.

Sludge grinned wickedly. "Good thing my Mucus Yolk can attack your Life Points directly then."

"What!" Tyranno yelled as his friend's eyes widened.

"Get her Mucus Yolk!"

The blob monster fired a red laser from its orb. She winced as it hit her directly and Tyranno stared in horror as her Life Points decreased.

 **Sadie** : 3500 Life Points.

"I'll set one card face down and that's all."

 _That Sakuretsu Armour should protect Mucus Yolk if she tries to destroy it_ he thought.

"Hang in there Say," Tyranno called encouragingly.

"Don't worry Sarge I will," she replied. "I set a monster face down and I place one card face down. That ends my turn. Oh by the way, at the end of my turn you lose 500 Life Points thanks to my dragon's effect."

"Why you little… Aggh" Sludge yelled as Solar Flare Dragon opened its jaws and blasted him with a fireball.

 **Sludge** : 2100 Life Points.

He glared at her but then the angry look faded and his unpleasant smile returned. "My turn now doll. Oh yeah, I forgot ta tell ya about Mucus Yolk's other effect. Each time it inflicts damage it gains another 1000 attack points at the start of my next turn."

 **Mucus Yolk: ATK 1200. DEF 300**

He laughed mockingly at her alarmed look. "And you recall it can attack directly. Mucus Yolk attack!"

The red laser fired again, hitting harder than the previous attack.

 **Sadie** : 2300 Life Points.

"Say!" Tyranno cried. He tugged again at the cuffs to no avail.

"Just 200 points difference," Sludge crowed. "Won't be long now before I win this duel and make you my girl."

Sadie faced him defiantly. "I will never be your girl," she said firmly.

"Oh yeah? Gruesome Goo, destroy her dragon!"

But as the slime monster oozed forwards to attack Sadie smiled and said "I reveal my face down, Mystical Space Typhoon! Now I'll use it to destroy your field spell!"

"No!" Sludge yelled as the card flipped face up. A whirling tornado shot out of it and shattered his field spell card. Instantly the water covering the field vanished.

 **Solar Flare Dragon: ATK 1500. DEF 1000**

 **Gruesome Goo: ATK 1300. DEF 700**

 **Mucus Yolk: ATK 1000. DEF 100**

Solar Flare Dragon reared up again, its flames flaring up as its attack points returned to normal. Its jaws opened and it breathed out a stream of flames. Gruesome Goo disintegrated as the fiery blast engulfed it.

 **Sludge** : 1900 Life Points.

He snarled in fury. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

 _I can still win this_ he thought _. I just gotta keep her from destroying my monster. Two Sakuretsu Armours should do that._

"My move," said Sadie confidently. "First I play the spell Dark Room of Nightmare."

A hologram of the card appeared. It depicted a torch-lit chamber with two shadows, one of a man chained to a wall, the other threatening him with a whip.

"With this on the field you lose an extra 300 Life Points every time you take effect damage. Next I'll flip my monster face up."

The card flipped to face up position and a monster resembling a giant blue bird with large bat-like ears materialized on the field.

 **Stealth Bird: ATK 700. DEF 1700**

"Now thanks to Stealth Bird's flip effect you lose 1000 Life Points, plus an extra 300 thanks to my spell card."

"What? Aggh!" Sludge yelled as Stealth Bird opened its mouth and blasted him with a sonic wave.

 **Sludge** : 600 Life Points.

"I end my turn," Sadie said with a triumphant grin. "That means Solar Flare Dragon's effect activates, which also activates Dark Room of Nightmare which means you lose the duel."

He uttered a wordless yell of rage as Solar Flare Dragon launched another fireball. It exploded on contact, blasting him off his feet.

 **Sludge** : 0 Life Points.

He lay groaning as the duel disks powered down and the holograms vanished. Sadie hurried over to the table and picked up the key.

"You okay Sarge?" she asked as she unlocked his handcuffs.

"Yeah I'm okay," he replied as he rubbed his writs. "Now let's hand this guy over to the authorities."

* * *

A short time later Sludge was loaded into a police car and driven away. Tyranno and Sadie watched him go.

"Thanks for saving my hide back there Say," he said. "I appreciate you taking a risk like that."

"It's all right Sarge," she replied. "You'd have done the same for me."

"Yeah. Anyway I'm sorry about all this. I'd have sworn that guy was gone and that part o' my life was all behind me." He sighed. "But then I guess the past does have a way of catching up with us."

"Hey," she said gently as she lightly put her hand over his. "It's okay Sarge. I know you aren't like that guy. Whatever you used to be like doesn't change who you are now and the guy you are now is my friend."

He smiled. "Thanks Say, that means a lot to me. And thanks again for saving me. Those were some amazing duelling skills you showed."

She chuckled. "Thanks Sarge. Hey the rain's stopped. Can we still make it to your hometown before it gets dark?"

"Sure can. We'll check into a nice little bed and breakfast I know and then tomorrow I'll give you the grand tour."

"I'll hold you to that" she replied with a smile that he returned as he started the car's engine and drove them away.


End file.
